Defender of All Universes/transcript
Defender of All Universes Keith: Coran, you've got incoming. Shield! Hunk, form cannon! Hunk: You got it! Lance: He's too fast! Keith: Then we'll have to get in close. FORM SWORD! Lotor: Now we will see how Alfor's legency stands against the new Altean defender. Keith: Move! SHIELD UP! ATTACK! Pidge: We can't touch him, he's too fast! Hunk: We need to stop him from moving around so much. Back him into a corner or something. Keith: Hunk is right - we have to eliminate his speed advantage. Limit his movements - there! Now we lure him in close. Wait for him. Let him build up speed. NOW! Hunk: Where'd he gone? Pidge: He's behind us! Keith: Hunk, hit him with the shoulder cannon! Hunk: On it! Keith: Fire! Lance: Did we get him? Hunk: I don't know. Lance: I think we got him! Pidge: It looked like he just - disappeared. Lance: Yeah, we got him. Allura: I'm not so sure. Keith: Is everyone OK? Pidge: How is he moving so fast? Keith: We've gotta up and attack! Lance: OK, so that time we definitely did not get him. Hunk: How can he just disappear like that? Allura: He's entering the Quintessence field at will. Hunk: Didn't we blow up the gate? Pidge: How is he entering without it? Allura: Because I gave his ships the ability. Lotor: Unlimited power is mine! All realities will fall to the new Altean empire! Keith: We have to go in after him. Getting power from the Quintessence is the only way we can match his strength. Hunk: Can we do that? Pidge: '''If he can do it, Voltron can! Can't we? '''Allura: My father did it once before, but it's extremely dangerous. Lance: Did we have a choice? Keith: '''We need your help Allura. We have to try. '''Allura: I maybe able to guide us in, but I'll need you all to focus your energy. Form sword. Lance: Whoa. Lotor: I underestimated you, Princess. Pidge: We took a major shot, but I feel fine! Hunk: All this Quintessence is keeping us at full power. Keith: It's more than that. Can you hear your Lion talking to you? Voltron is capable of more than we ever imagined. ATTACK! Pidge: See if you can dodge THIS! Lance: COME AND GET SOME! Pidge: Let's end this! Lance: Finish him! Hunk: LET'S DESTROY THAT GUY! Allura: We have to get out of here! Keith: What are you talking about? Allura: This is exactly what happened to Zarkon. Exposure to all this Quintessence turned him into a monster! Lotor: Poor Allura! All the power in the universe at your fingertips, and you still fear using it! Lance: Allura's right - we're outta control! Pidge: All our systems are overloaded! Keith: Here comes Lotor! Hunk: How do we stop this? Allura: We give Lotor all the power he wants. Keith: Let's grab Lotor and get outta here! Pidge: No, we can't! We have to leave NOW! Allura: We must try! Hunk: Pidge is right - we stay in here much longer and Voltron is done for. Allura: But we can't just leave him! Lance: Allura, we gotta go now! Keith: Lotor's made his choice. Let's get outta here Allura. Allura: If we'd stayed in the Quintessence field, we would have kept fighting until we destroyed ourselves. Just like Lotor. Keith: What did you do in there? Allura: I transferred the excess power from Voltron. It's a technique I learned on Oriande ... thanks to Lotor. Lance: Thank you Allura. You saved us. Hunk: Not just us, the entire universe. Coran: '''Ah, you're back! '''Keith: '''Lotor's no longer a threat. '''Coran: Right. I'm afraid we face a bigger threat now. All of Lotor's jumping in and out of the Quintessence field has created multiple growing rifts in the fabric of time and space. Lance: What does that mean? Pidge: It means that unless we do something fast, those tears will continue to expand until all of existence as we know it has been destroyed. Keith: There has to be something we can do. Category:Transcripts